


Sometimes It Rains, Sometimes It Pours

by escritoireazul



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-01
Updated: 1999-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoireazul/pseuds/escritoireazul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow and Angel must band together to help a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes It Rains, Sometimes It Pours

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: To Jessica, the best damn beta in the entire world ... though she didn't beta this story. *grin* 
> 
> Note: This story was a Challenge from Karen, or Sunshine Spike.

"And the rain came down in torrents. Perfect sheets of perfect misery. Watching them became a game. Stand and watch them wash everything away."

Gabriel read the note that had appeared on her door. Frowning, she checked it over for a name, or any clue to the identification of the writer, but there was nothing. She sighed, leaning against the doorway.

Willow walked quietly up behind the girl. "You ok?" she asked softly, leaning against Gabriel's side.

The taller demon wrapped an arm around the witch's waist. "I'm fine," she stated, not sounding too sure of herself.

Willow stood with her in silence for a moment, just enjoying the other girl's company. Finally she took a deep breath.

"You have to tell him," she said softly.

"Tell him what?" Gabriel asked, her voice hard.

Willow managed to ignore the tone of voice, though it hurt her a bit, realizing that Gabriel would lash out at anyone where this was concerned.

"Tell him you love him," she stated.

Gabriel simply looked at her for a moment, then turned back to the rain falling outside.

"You know you have to," Willow continued, gripping Gabriel's arm tightly. "You made me accept my feelings for Angel. We're so happy now. Why won't you let yourself be happy too?"

Gabriel sighed, then smiled when the dark vampire crept up and wrapped his arms around Willow's waist, causing the girl to squeal.

"I didn't know you were back," Willow laughed, turning for her kiss.

"Just walked in the back way," Angel said, brushing kisses across her forehead, cheeks and lips. "And guess who I brought with me."

Gabriel groaned. "Please tell me you aren't playing matchmaker again," she sighed. "You know I won't give them a chance."

Angel simply smiled at her, then drew the redhead away.

Gabriel closed her eyes and sighed again. "And the rain came down in torrents. Perfect sheets of perfect misery. Watching them became a game. Stand and watch them wash everything away," she quoted the note she had so recently found.

"You liked it?" the voice caught her off guard.

"I loved it," she said softly.

"Good. I wrote it for you luv," the voice said, as the vampire entered the room. Gabriel slowly opened her eyes.

"You wrote it for me?" she questioned softly.

Spike nodded.

"Why?" she asked, voice still soft.

He shrugged.

"Umm, Spike," Gabriel began, biting on her lower lip. "There is something I have to tell you."

He walked forward, cupping her cheek with his hand. "Me too pet," he whispered, lips moving towards her slowly. "Me too."

And the note she still held in her hand slowly fluttered to the floor, until it could be read again.

 

"And the rain came down in torrents. Perfect sheets of perfect misery. Watching them became a game. Stand and watch them wash everything away."


End file.
